Couch Play
by sterolineotpforever
Summary: Stefan and Caroline have a little fun on the couch while they're alone. Set during 7x22 within the time jump at the end of the episode.


**Couch Play**

Caroline and Stefan were making out on his couch in the boarding house. The kids were with Alaric, as they were all having a night off from their search for Damon and Enzo. It was a dark cloud over their lives but they were determined to keep on living while trying to save their friends instead of letting it consume them as it would have done years ago.

Stefan was on top of Caroline, pressing her into the couch, his hands sliding under her top to stroke against her stomach. He grinned into her mouth as she moaned at his touch. They had only been back together for a month, relearning each other's body, memorising the pleasure spots that used to be so familiar to them.

Caroline cradled him between her thighs, her own hands running along his back underneath his t shirt, moaning at the feel of his skin beneath her fingertips. She rubbed herself against the very obvious bulge pressing against her core, the desire pulsing through her increasing as he rocked back against her.

Stefan dragged his lips across her cheek, nibbling his way down her neck, humming happily as he sucked on her pulse. He pushed her top up her chest, pulling himself away from her delectable throat to pull it off her the rest of the way. He gazed down at her, his eyes dark and wanting, her pale skin standing out against the black of her bra.

Caroline felt herself flush beneath Stefan's heated gaze, her breathing quickening as desire pooled in her core. She arched her back and smiled at him, her hands reached behind her to quickly unhook her bra, tracing the straps down her arms to drop it on the floor. She bit her lip, reaching for the bottom of Stefan's t shirt to drag it over his head and drop it off the side of the couch.

"You're so beautiful." Stefan whispered in awe, his eyes trailing over her lovely white skin, his eyes particularly drawn to her dusty rose nipples. His mouth watered and he bent down to take the hard bud between his lips, gently nibbling on it with his teeth, pulling it gently, the increase in her moans making his cock throb in his pants.

Caroline threw her head back on a gasp, her pussy flooded with wetness, arching her hips into his as her core throbbed with pleasure. Her hand threaded through his hair, holding him against her breast as she ground against him. Her eyes fluttered rapidly as her breathing increased, desire coursing through her veins, a fire growing between her legs as Stefan worshipped her breasts.

Stefan slid his mouth to her other breast, sucking her nipple between his lips as his hand came up to pinch and pull at her other nipple. He groaned at the way she rubbed against him, the hoarse sounds escaping her lips making a shudder run through him. He licked around her bud before scratching his teeth against it, groaning as she bucked against him, her fingers pulling on his hair as she moaned his name.

Caroline felt the haze of pleasure fill her being, her thighs tightening around Stefan, her hips jerking wildly against him as her pussy contracted, crying out his name as she fell apart, coming unexpectedly as he played and teased her nipples.

Stefan reached for her hips, groaning against her breasts as she came beneath him, rocking his hips against her as he rode out her orgasm. A smug grin tugged his mouth, pleased that he'd made her orgasm from just playing with her gloriously perfect breasts. He hummed happily as he stroked his thumbs along her hips, soothing her as she came down from her high.

Caroline opened her eyes in amazement that Stefan had made her come from just teasing her nipples. She had never done that before. She looked down at him, unable to stop the snort from escaping her at his smug expression. She raised her eyebrows, shaking her head at him, "You can wipe that expression from your face, Stefan."

Stefan chuckled, nipping his teeth on her nipple again, grin widening at the way she shuddered, "I think not."

"And why is that?" Caroline tried to sound stern but her voice came out traitorously breathy.

"Because I made you fall apart from barely touching you." Stefan kissed his way up her chest until he reached her lips, kissing her hungrily before pulling away to hum passionately, "You are mine to worship, Caroline Forbes." He nuzzled against her cheek as he added huskily, "And now I know another way to pleasure you."

"Is that right?" Caroline had to chuckle at his smugness even as she rolled her eyes at him. Her laughter quickly turned into moans as Stefan's fingers trailed down her body to find even more of her pleasure spots.

"I plan to take full advantage of you." Stefan stated as he began to kiss his way across her shoulder, determined to find every single place on her gorgeous body that made her moan, groan, gasp, cry out and scream, as he wanted to know her like no other ever had before. She was his.

"I look forward to it." Caroline moaned as she closed her eyes and lost herself to the loving and sensual touch of her boyfriend. She would enjoy taking her own time to explore his perfect body just as he was taking his time to explore hers.

They did have over three years apart to make up for.

Which is why, since becoming a couple again, playing on the couch together had become one of their favourite pastimes. When the house was empty, and it was just the two of them, they had all the time in the world to be together. They had learned a lot about each other on that couch – telling each other about their pasts, talking about where they saw their futures heading, and unlocking every secret of their bodies.

THE END

AN - I hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
